Reencuentros en el café
by Dai Vampire
Summary: Han pasado diez años desde que Voldemort fue derrotado en la Batalla de Hogwarts. Draco ya no pretende ser ese chico frío y duro que supo ser en otra época, y la promesa de un reencuentro con alguien de su pasado lo lleva a un café, en el cual gracias al azar y al destino, también se reencontrará con alguien que no esperaba.


**Disclaimer** **:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, aunque eso ya lo sabéis. Son todos propiedad de la señora Rowling, aunque eso también lo sabéis.

 **Edición :** Enero 2018

* * *

 **Reencuentros en el café**

Draco se aseguró de que la bufanda le cubría bien la nariz y la boca antes de adentrarse en el gélido viento de esa tarde de otoño.

Caminó un largo trecho, con el viento despeinándolo, hasta que llegó a la puerta del café donde habían acordado verse. Profirió un largo suspiró, abrió la puerta y se sumergió en la calidez de aquella sala.

Multitud de mesitas cuadradas invadían el lugar, en el fondo, en una gran chimenea, crepitaba un confortante fuego, y las flores frescas que había en varios floreros despredían un agradable aroma.

Hechó un rápido vistazo a la sala mientras se quitaba la bufanda y los guantes. Su inspección visual le confirmó que ella todavía no había llegado. Esbozó una leve sonrisa y se acercó a la barra a pedir una taza de chocolate caliente para tomar mientras esperaba. Si sus cálculos eran correctos, aún quedaban unos diez minutos para que ella llegase.

Ya con la taza en la mano, se dirigió a una de las pequeñas mesitas que estaban situadas a una distancia prudencial de la puerta y del gélido aire que por ésta se colaba cada vez que la abrían.

Se quitó su gran gabardina negra, tomó asiento y posó su vista en uno de los ventanales.

 _"¿Habrá cambiado mucho? Hace ya diez años que no la veo, diez años que acabé Hogwarts y no he vuelto a tener noticia suya... Hasta hoy. Me pregunto si aún tendrá esa carita de niña buena salpicada de pequitas que tanto le gustaba a todo el mundo..."_

Draco estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que había olvidado por completo su taza de chocolate, que ahora se estaba enfriando entre sus manos. El tintineo que produjo la pequeña campanilla de la puerta al abrirse nuevamente lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.

Miró hacia la entrada con el corazón empezando a latirle cada vez más rápido, pero no era ella, era un señor mayor con un niño pequeño que sonreía felizmente.

Dio un sorbo a su chocolate y vio como la pareja que estaba en la mesa continua a la suya se levantaba. Una larga melena castaña caía por la espalda de la chica, y sonrió para si mismo cuando inconscientemente la comparó con la melena de una antigua compañera de Hogwarts. Mientras daba otro trago a su bebida miró al chico, que llevaba un gorrito de lana que le cubría casi toda la frente. No lo conocía de nada.

La pareja se estaba alejando de la mesa con dirección a la barra cuando Draco se percató de que una gran bufanda de lana color marrón y rosa había quedado colgando del respaldo de la silla donde había estado sentada la chica.

Se levantó rápidamente y cogió la bufanda.

 _"Con los años me estoy volviendo más amable, que asco"_ — Pensó el rubio, lo que provocó que una sonrisa se asomara en sus labios.

—Disculpe señorita— Llamó mientras se acercaba a la susodicha—, se olvida su— La chica se dio vuelta y Draco, al igual que ella, quedó congelado—... bufanda.

Una marea de pensamientos y recuerdos asaltaron su mente en cuanto vio los grandes ojos color café de Hermione Granger enfrente suyo. Al final no había estado tan confundido al comparar la melena de la, en ese entonces extraña, con la de Hermione Granger.

Se quedó estático en su lugar, sin poder apartar la vista de esos ojos que hacía una década que no veía en persona, con la mano extendida hacia ella aún sujetando la bufanda. La chica tenía exactamente la misma expresión de asombro que él.

—¿Os conoceis?— Una voz interrumpió el trance de ambos. El acompañante de Hermione había vuelto de la barra y los miraba con expresión confusa.

Hermione reaccionó y lentamente cogió su bufanda sin apartar ni un segundo la vista de aquellos ya no tan fríos ojos grises.

—Gra... gracias— Dijo la chica aún con cara de estupor, para luego darse la vuelta y dirigirse a la puerta junto a su acompañante.

La pequeña campanilla volvió a sonar. Draco pestañeó un par de veces y volvió a su asiento. Por el ventanal que tenía en frente podía ver como la pareja se alejaba rapidamente mientras Hermione se colocaba la bufanda de lana alrededor del cuello.

No podía explicar porque se había quedado en esa especie de trance, ni tampoco lo que había sentido al verla después de tanto tiempo, ya que ni él mismo lo sabía. Desde luego que había sido toda una sorpesa y jamás se hubiera esperado encontrarla el mismo día y en el mismo lugar en el que había quedado con otra vieja alumna de Hogwarts.

Otra vez fue sacado de su ensimismamiento por la campanilla de la puerta. Se giró y sonrió al ver que la chica se quitaba la bufanda verde musgo que traía y lo buscaba con la mirada. Draco se levantó y la muchacha, sonriendo, se acercó hasta donde él estaba.

Un gorrito de lana también verde musgo con una flor amarilla le cubría la cabeza, dejando escapar algún que otro mechón de su cabello color fuego. Aún conservaba esa carita de niña buena que años antes tenía, pero ahora contaba con más pecas de las que en ese entonces tenía, sobre todo en su puntiaguda nariz.

Draco volvió a sonreir mientras Ginny tomaba asiento frente suyo. Ese era un día de reencuentros.

* * *

 _Notas (originales) de la autora: Es otoño, hace frío, y son las seis de la tarde, o sea que si las cuentas no me fallan, diez años después de que Draco terminara Hogwarts sería 2007, y por lo tanto, el fic transcurriría en el día de hoy._

 _Amo el otoño, y sobre todo cuando trae de nuevo mi inspiración volando junto al viento. ¡Estoy felíz como un regalíz!_

 _En fin, a lo que íbamos. Amo a Draco, amo la pareja que hace con Hermione y me gusta bastante la pareja que hace con Ginny. He pensado en continuar este fic, que originalmente era One-Shot para la Comunidad de 30 Vicios en Livejournal, pero para eso necesito vuestras opiniones._

 _Decidme si os ha gustado y si quereis que lo continue. No es que vaya a hacer un fic con tropocientos capítulos, pero se me ocurren varios más para continuarlo... en fin, vosotros decidireis... ¡Lo dejo en vuestras manos!_

 _Gracias por leerme, besos,_

 _Daiana_

* * *

 _Notas de la autora diez años después: estoy editando esto después de diez años (y dos meses, ya es invierno) de haberlo escrito. Quité un trozo de las notas de autora porque me parecían una tontería, agregué el disclaimer, y también agregué el nombre de Ginny al final porque la gente que lo leyó en un principio no se dio cuenta de a quien me refería con esa descripción... (Really? o.O)_

 _No sé si lo continuaré algún día. No creo, a decir verdad, pero vamos, que si alguien quiere darme su opinión en forma de review acerca de lo ya escrito, que sepa que es más que bienvenida._

 _Gracias,_

 _DaiV~_


End file.
